Reunited
by ANF-Byaruki
Summary: One thing leads to another. Separated by the hands of the Orphanage. Will they find themselves with each other again? Ratings may change.
1. Chapter 1 Turn of events

**Hi people, I'm back with the first reedited chapter of 'Reunited' ! As I've said previously, I hope that the story this time around would be better and less rushed. Do give me some feedback and I sincerely apologise to my readers out there. Do enjoy ! - _ANF-Byaruki_**

* * *

Rukia stepped back to find herself backing up against the cold concrete wall.

"Shit..", she muttered under her breath.

Rukia was surrounded by kids older than her. The silent and tense atmosphere was broken by a snap of fingers. The gang hurriedly made way for its leader to step forward before forming a defensive barrier again. There was simply no loopholes for escape for her.

"Hand over your sweets obediently and we will let you off unharmed, Rukia.", Ryu laughed sinisterly.

Rukia shook her head adamantly. She absolutely refused to give in to him. Although Rukia was new here, she has heard terrifying rumours of Ryu and his gang. Ryu always picked on the other younger orphans and nobody dared to stand up against him. In Rukia's eyes, Ryu is nobody. He is just a bully who thinks that he is strong by pitting himself against small kids.

She will not cower before someone like him. Never. But in this situation what can she do?

"Then don't blame me for how you will turn out later.", Ryu grinned.

"Get her.", Ryu ordered as he folded his arms.

Three boys rushed forward and held her down and pulled her hair without any mercy.

"Unless you want to suffer more than this, you had better give up your sweets now, Rukia.", Ryu threatened.

"No way.. in.. hell!" Rukia retaliated defiantly, struggling to fight off the guys above her.

Ryu stepped forward and raised his fist to hit her. Rukia shut her eyes tightly and await the pain to connect. Seconds passed but the stinging pain did not come. Slowly opening her eyes, she saw the back view of a boy standing before her.

"It's my first time seeing someone stand up against Ryu. Consider this a reward from me."

With swift movements, the anonymous boy kicked Ryu in his abdomen area. The power of his kick alone sent him a few meters back.

Ryu landed with a thump and clutched his stomach in pain. He knelt down on one knee, breathing with much difficulty. He hung his head low as tears clouded his eyes. He must not let them see his tears. After all, he is the notorious leader of a gang.

"You still have some fight in you, not bad. Normally, those who receive my kicks wind up unconscious. But.. how long can you last, I wonder.." His lips lifted up into a small smile.

"B-Bastard.. How did you get past my underlings.."

"Simple." The boy walked forth.

"You are..!" Fear was imminent in Ryu's eyes as he lifted up his head.

Ryu tried to scramble away but the boy appeared in front of Ryu in a flash.

"What happened to that will to fight?" He smirked.

No reply.

He lifted Ryu up by his collar with his left hand.

"I.. beat" He continued from where he left off.

"..them up like.." He clenched and lifted up his fist to the side of his face.

"this!" He smirked and swung his fist forward.

A strong wind blew past Ryu's face and he shut his eyes tight, waiting for the pain to come.

Ryu opened his eyes to see Rukia tugging her saviour's shirt with tears brimming her eyes. She shook her head, almost as if telling him to stop. In that moment, the boy dropped Ryu to the ground and told him to scram.

"Why did you stop me?" The boy turned about with an annoyed look on his face.

"If I didn't, you would be doing the same thing he did to me.." She wailed.

The boy sigh. "Don't cry! Where was that brave girl just now?"

Rukia then rubbed away her tears and looked up at him.

"That's better. Does it hurt?"

Rukia shook her head.

"Rukia right?" He smiled.

This time, she nodded her head.

"What is your name? Onii-san."

He place a hand on her head and smiled.

"Byakuya."

* * *

Ever since then, she always followed Byakuya around and was treated well by him. The caretakers couldn't care less about them. They have to settle their breakfast, lunch and dinner on their own. Sometimes, they only eat a meal every day.

They were educated of course. A teacher would come in and teach them, giving them tests and works to do and after which she will leave and come back the next day. Unlike the caretakers, the teacher was always very kind towards them.

Byakuya was smarter than the average people and Rukia was less intelligent compared to him. She always looked up to him as a role model because he was always there to protect her. They slept together in the attic, which no one knows about since it was Byakuya's secret hideout. Caretakers don't bother to check the strength of the orphans thus they don't even realise.

It was as though they never existed.

Once in a while, visitors would come and take a look at the orphans to which the caretakers were more than glad to give away. Things never changed for Byakuya and Rukia despite that. They embraced each other to sleep, giving each other warmth. They would kiss each other goodnight just like any innocent and pure kids.

Rukia was the sister and Byakuya was the brother. That's who they were, until that certain day.

* * *

"Byakuya nii-san. Where are you?" Rukia searched frantically, poking her head through every room she ran by. Eventually, she reached the office and saw Byakuya with two other adults.

His face held a solemn look and when they stepped out of the office. Byakuya turned to her and pat her on her head. His hand stayed longer than usual. It was goodbye. He smiled a sad smile, turned and left.

"Live well with your new parents, Bya-chan!" One of the caretakers shouted.

Rukia was horrified. New parents? Her nii-san was adopted by a family. But they can't do this. He is her family. They can't just take him away without getting her approval!

"Byakuya nii-san! Where are you going?" Rukia cried out.

Byakuya turned about and shot her a despondent and forlorn look.

"Goodbye Rukia.", he muttered.

* * *

Rukia woke up, startled. What was it that she just dreamt about?

_GAH! I can't remember. Perhaps it is of not much importance._

She looked at the clock by her bedside and sigh.

_For god's sake. It's only 3am. I have work later, I need more sleep.. _

She tossed and turned but wasn't able to get her shuteye. Frustrated, she switched on the lights and started to clean the room to get herself worked out. It's all the dream's fault that she lost so much sleep.

Rukia managed to fall asleep around 6am. However in an hour's time, she will have to wake up again.

* * *

"Ouch!" Rukia exclaimed sleepily.

In a bid to turn off the annoying alarm, she rolled down the bed. She muttered a curse under her breath.

After making her bed and washing up, Rukia made sure she had all her important items with her before leaving her apartment.

* * *

_Breakfast in the cafeteria first !_ Rukia thought excitedly as she got on the crowded bus.

"A plate of toast and a cup of tea please !" Rukia requested cheerfully.

"The usual huh, Rukia-chan." The old man smiled.

"Hai Oji-san!" Rukia responded with equal exuberance.

Rukia carefully lifted up her tray of breakfast and turned to head towards a vacant seat. Suddenly, she remembered that she forgot to thank the old man.

She turned back and the next thing she knew was a burning sensation.

"Hot! Hot! Hotttt!" She exclaimed aloud.

Her cup of tea toppled and scalded her right hand. But thankfully, her attire wasn't stained. She then glared at the man who caused her painful injury.

"Hey!" She put the tray on the table right next to her.

"Are you just going to walk away like this without apologizing?" She grabbed the wrist of the man who turned to walk off.

The man turned around and look at her silently with a deadly glare.

_Grey eyes._

The dream came flowing back to her upon the encounter with the similar grey eyes. She stared at those eyes longer than she should have. The anger in her left momentarily as she was caught by them.

_Byakuya..nii-san._

The man cleared his throat.

Rukia snapped back to reality. Hah! She actually thought this man was Byakuya nii-san? What a joke. Byakuya nii-san never behaves like this.

_I don't know anyone so ill-mannered and arrogant!_

"I DEMAND an apology." Rukia stared on, not willing to back down.

She can forgive him for toppling her drink and injuring her. But she can't forgive those who think they've done nothing wrong and walk off nonchalantly without an apology.

_She must be one of those kind of people._

"Is money what you want?" Without waiting for an answer, the man took out a wad of cash and slammed it into her hand before walking off.

Rukia frowned at the humongous amount of money.

_No one treats me like this._

Enraged, she ran forward and threw the money back into his face. He did not bat an eyelid. But was inwardly stupefied.

"People like you utterly disgust me. Using money to solve problems. How degraded can _you_ get." Rukia spat and stormed off in a huff.

People in the cafeteria watched as the drama unfolded before their eyes. Some seemed to be whispering away and others ignored and continued to have their breakfast.

"That bastard..thinking he's so rich huh?" Rukia walked towards her office in annoyance.

* * *

"Have you heard about it?"

"About what?"

"A new boss is taking over the company !"

"For real? Who is it?" The other hissed.

"I'm not sure either but it seemed like he will be making a speech later at the lobby !"

Everyone whispered excitedly, making wild guesses of how the new boss would look like.

Rukia sat in front of her desk, propping her head up with her left hand. She was uninterested in meeting the new boss. Besides, she is a pint-sized lady. She would end up getting suffocated by the crowd before she even sees the boss.

_Why the trouble?_

She sighed.

* * *

"Wasn't he one hell of a bastard?" Rukia confided into Inoue Orihime, one of her best friends.

"Sure he is.", Kurosaki Ichigo joined the conversation.

"I second that.", Ishida pushed up his glasses.

"So did any of you attend the speech made by the new boss?" Rukia queried.

"Nah. It will be so boring.", Ichigo answered.

"Yeah.", everyone agreed.

"I heard that the new boss got money slapped into his face. Who is that incredulous kid trying to be infamous?" Renji arrived shortly after their talk.

Everyone's eyes immediately turned to Rukia. Rukia forced a smile, "I-It's not so coincidental, r-right?"

"But it definitely sounds like you, Rukia.", Ichigo commented.

"It's you?" Renji shrieked with laughter, earning a punch from Rukia.

Shortly after, they returned to their department.

"Hey. There was an announcement saying that the new boss will interview everyone. Those who don't meet expectations will either get transferred to another department or be retrenched. And it appears that our department would be interviewed three days later."

"Uwaa.. that's scary !" A female colleague commented.

"That sounds like a disaster, Rukia.", Inoue whispered.

"I don't like the sound of this...three days to my death sentence.", Rukia dropped her head in defeat.

"We will pray for you Rukia.", they said in unison.

Rukia gave them an 'it's over' look and sigh.

* * *

**That is all for this chapter :) Pretty short, I know. Still, I hope you've enjoyed it. I've edited a lot, in my opinion. Hopefully it will add some ecstasy to my future chapters with this as the beginning. Those who've been following my story knows that I don't usually add title to it. Please don't take it to heart if the title of the chapter doesn't suit it :) Thank you for reading, please do feedback. Warm regards - _ANF-Byaruki_**


	2. Chapter 2 Results

**Hey readers! As promised, the second chapter is up ! I am really thankful for the favourites, follows and reviews for the previous chapter. Thus, this chapter is specially dedicated to the following :**  
**_Gritten-Tells, Nathalie Shiffer, Otta, CrayonNaoChan_ and _JulieBookLover21_**  
**Hope you guys will enjoy this chapter as well :) - _ANF-Byaruki _ Disclaimer** **: I own nothing of Bleach except this plot.**

* * *

"How did the interview went?" Rukia frantically questioned her.

"I think I'm going to fail it.", Inoue remarked with distraught apparent in her voice.

"If you feel that way then it's absolute death for me."

Rukia was almost tearing her hair out. Just five more people and it will be her turn.

"What is his name?" Ishida being the most composed decided to ask.

"If I'm not wrong it is Ku..Kuchi..something Byakuya.", Inoue answered uncertainly.

Rukia's head immediately shot up. "C-Can you repeat that?"

"I'm not sure if I got his surname correctly.. but I'm sure it was Byakuya at the back."

_Could it be Byakuya Nii-san? _Rukia considered the number of possibilities of it being him.

_The chances are slim but it could still be him_.. _considering that I mistook him when we first met._

Rukia gulped.

"Oi Rukia. Do you know him?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia laughed forcefully, "How could that be ?"

The truth is, Rukia has never told anyone here about her past. Not even Orihime.

"Whatever. Don't look so gloomy. You will be fine.", Ichigo reassured her.

"When is my turn?"

"Soon. Since Aimi-chan just went up."

"Alright! See you guys later.", Rukia made a sprint towards the elevator, entered the floor number and pressed the close button repeatedly.

"What's up with her rushing to her death?" Ichigo asked.

Everyone else shrugged their shoulders and stared after the closed elevator door.

* * *

_What's wrong with me, seriously. _

Rukia sighed.

She was dying to know if he's really Byakuya, _that_ Byakuya. She was so agitated and fumed with his attitude in the cafeteria that she did not take note of his features. Now that she think back, she could only remember the cold grey eyes.

_Byakuya nii-san never had such cold eyes. Perhaps it isn't him._

Every seconds that ticked by was literally killing her inside. When Aimi stepped out, she immediately went inside the room.

"Are you Shiba Rukia?" The deep baritone voice infiltrated her mind.

Rukia swallowed and answered, 'Yes.'

She scrutinized his face, looking out for similarities between them.

"So you are the one."

Her heart raced. Could it be that he recognized her?

_Silvery grey eyes and midnight hair. It must be!_

"Nii-"

"That woman in the cafeteria who threw the money back into my face.", His eyes narrowed into a deadly glare.

Her eyes widened as realization hit her in the face. Her hopes were burnt into ashes.

Rukia looked down, crestfallen.

"Hai.." she muttered, disappointed that it wasn't him.

_So it wasn't Nii-san.. Stupid me. There are so many people named, 'Byakuya'._

"What do you think I should do?" He made it sound like a statement rather than a question.

Rukia's head shot up.

"I'm going to be retrenched. Isn't that right?" Rukia spoke softly.

_That's right. After that incident, which boss would want someone like me to stay in his company. Transferring to another department is just not possible. Given the situation._

"Should I do that?"

Rukia bit her lips.

_Is he toying with me? _Rukia frowned.

Despite not liking what she had just thought, a small hope ignited within her.

"Shiba Rukia. 20 years old. Graduated from university with a degree in History and Performing Arts."

He browsed through the papers in his hand.

"My company has no needs for these skills."

_Bastard.. I shouldn't have expected too much from a person like this.  
_

"But you will remain in my company. As for the department you'll be transferred to, the results will be out in a few days' time."

Rukia flinched in shock. "But –"

"My orders are absolute. Take your leave now." he said with dead seriousness.

"Hai."

She couldn't understand this man's thoughts. What exactly is he planning to do? He is giving her a chance. Why? Could it be that she misunderstood him? Or perhaps he wants to make her suffer the same humiliation she did him in. Or maybe he's the type of boss who does not bring personal problems to work.

_I CAN'T UNDERSTAND HIM! _Rukia groaned. For the second time, she feels like tearing out her hair.

But above all, she was dismayed. She thought that she had finally found him but it turns out to be wrong. Yet, for some reasons she thought for sure it was him. If so, why did he not acknowledge her? Byakuya would be more than happy to be with her again.

Unknown to her, there was someone lurking in a corner of the corridor. Still caught up in her own thoughts, she failed to notice that person.

Suddenly..

"Damn! That hurts!" A familiar voice grunted.

Rukia snapped out of her reverie.

"What were you thinking. You didn't even notice the pillar in front of you.", Ichigo chided in a worried tone.

"T-Thanks. Does your hand hurt?.."

"I'm perfectly fine. A midget like you can't possibly hurt me.", Ichigo mocked, expecting Rukia to glare at him and kick him in the shin.

"Yeah.. I guess so.", Rukia mumbled.

Ichigo frowned.

"Seriously, what's wrong with you Rukia."

"We'll talk at the rooftop. It's tea break now right?"

"Yeah."

"That's.. unbelievable.. I mean.. We've been friends for so many years and yet you kept me in the dark? No. You kept us in the dark.", Ichigo folded his arms, pissed off.

"I'm sorry. It was a rather private thing which I didn't want any of my friends to know. When I was younger, I had a few close friends. But when they heard that I am an orphan, they shunned me. They mocked that I was an unwanted child." Rukia smiled painfully at the memories.

Ichigo looked at her sympathetically. He placed a hand on her head and smiled.

"You know we're always there for you if you need it."

Rukia nodded, relieved that he's no longer fuming.

"I'll help you."

"H-Huh?" Rukia turned to face him.

"I'll find that Byakuya for you. But. What are you going to pay me in return for my assistance?"

"W-What?"

"Let's see.. Be my maid for a week.", Ichigo laughed triumphantly but later earning a kick which he efficiently dodged.

Ichigo laughed. "You're finally back to normal, midget."

"I was just joking. Buy me a waffle later. I'm starving."

"J-Just that?" Rukia stated doubtfully.

"Oh? I can add on if you want.", he teased.

"N-No ! That's fine!"

"Then it's a deal."

"Deal! And promise you'll not tell anyone about my past.", Rukia looked away.

"Promise."

Someone was watching them from a corner.

* * *

Byakuya clutched his head as an intense pain coursed through it. Unfamiliar images formed in his mind. His younger self and a girl.. But he could only make out the image of tears running down her face. Other than that, it was a complete blur.

This had happen once before.

While he was clearing his room, he found a sketchbook in his chest of drawers. The front cover had a drawing of a bunny. It was strange for such a thing to be in his room. Where has it come from? He has no recollection of receiving this, much less draw it. After flipping a few pages, his eyes fell on a familiar drawing. _His seaweed ambassador_ alongside a bunny.

His eyes widened and suddenly various images came invading his mind. It's all about this one girl and him as a child. But he was still unable to figure out who that mysterious girl that keeps appearing beside him is.

He had consulted his family physician but the doctor was unable to determine the illness despite being one of the topnotch doctors. Though, she did prescribe some medicines to relieve the migraines he had.

Every page of the sketchbook is filled with bunnies except the last page. He discarded the sketchbook into the bin for the umpteenth time. However, every time he did so, something would prick at him. He would hurriedly retrieve it, for fear of soiling it. He didn't even know why he cared so much for it but he had a feeling that this was very important.

He swallowed the medicine and gulped down a mouthful of water before sinking back into his executive chair. Why did that image reappear after so long? He massaged the bridge of his nose.

* * *

"Damn! I got transferred to another department." A male colleague whined

A notice board was placed in every department to inform the workers whether they will stay or transfer.

"Stay! I'm staying in this department!" Inoue jumped up joyously.

Rukia, as usual did not want to be caught up in the crowd. She was the last few who went up. She scanned the list and found her name.

_Secretary?_

To confirm her astonishment, she placed her index finger on her name and traced across.

"Se.." Rukia gulped as her finger stopped at the first syllabus.

"cretary." She removed her finger.

_It's really.. secretary. What the heck is going on?_

"How did it go, Rukia?" Her friends surrounded her.

"Going by your looks, things didn't went well.. did they?" Ishida commented.

"It's a pity Rukia. But I'm sure you can do well in other departments too! We can still meet up since we're in the same company."

"Yeah..", Ichigo agreed.

"That aside.. Which department were you transferred to?" Orihime asked.

"It's not a department.." Rukia mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Ishida queried.

"I've been given a position as a secretary.." Rukia muttered.

"Huh? You were given a position as what?"

"Secretary !" Rukia almost shouted.

"What?" Everyone couldn't believe their ears.

"Are you serious?"

Ichigo ran to check the notice board to find that what Rukia said was true.

"Now, do you believe it?" Rukia sighed.

"What exactly transpired between both of you during the interview?" Ishida asked.

"Beats me.. It was just like any normal interview. Except that morning's incident."

"He's definitely an eccentric boss."

"Yeah.. he sure is." Ichigo and Rukia glanced at each other.

"But isn't it great that Kuchiki-san is still working in the same building as all of us?" Orihime beamed.

"Y-Yeah.", Rukia smiled.

Starting from tomorrow, everyone will head to their individual department. However, with Rukia still inexperienced with the role of a secretary the ex-secretary will help her out.

* * *

"R-Rangiku-san", Rukia bowed respectfully.

"Don't be so formal and tense around me. I'm not that scary am I?" Matsumoto Rangiku laughed.

"I-is it because of me that you got retrenched?" Rukia asked guiltily.

"Of course not! I was just not suited to be a secretary." She laughed.

"Besides, I had intentions of venturing into modelling for quite sometime."

"Ah.. I see.", Rukia compared her body with Rangiku.

_Modelling is a good choice for her. She has the looks and those..boobs and a nice hip too. I'm like five times smaller or maybe even ten. _

For the first time, Rukia blushed at her own petite size. But she has never been ashamed of her size nor resented it.

_I am me._

Rukia smiled to herself.

"Oh? You seemed rather happy. What are you thinking about?" Rangiku teased her cheekily.

"N-Nothing!"

Rangiku giggled. "I bet it's your boyfriend."

"N-No! I-I don't have a boyfriend.", redness crept up to Rukia's face.

"If you say so.", Rangiku laughed, unconvinced by Rukia's words.

Rangiku tapped her card and the doors opened.

"This is my workspace?" Rukia asked, dumbfounded.

"Spacious isn't it?" Rangiku hung her arm lazily over Rukia's shoulder.

Rukia nodded. It's three times the size of her previous workspace.

"You can sightsee anytime but right now you need to learn all the ropes of being a secretary. Do you have a notebook with you?"

"Y-Yes Rangiku-san!" She fumbled with her bag and took out her chappy notebook.

"Call me Rangiku and don't add the –san in. It makes me sound so old.", Rangiku made a horrified face.

"Hai Rangiku!"

"Now that's better!"

"Let me guess..You are not a very tidy person are you?" She giggled.

"Y-Yeah." Rukia smiled awkwardly.

"You had better learn to be because you have to be methodical as a secretary."

"I'll take note of that!" Rukia wrote down in her notebook in bold.

"Secretaries need to be punctual, neat and efficient. Also, for an event to proceed smoothly without much errors, they are the key. Got it so far?"

"Hai!" Rukia busily scrawled what she heard onto the notebook. Hopefully she can still understand her own writing.

Rangiku picked up her glass of apple juice and cleared her throat before continuing.

"Secretaries are in-charge of the records, files and details which are important for a meeting or an event. You have to remind the boss of what meeting or activities he will have to attend even when he did not mention anything."

It took 4 hours to wrap everything up. Rangiku taught her how to transcribe minutes during meetings and some tips to make her life as a secretary easier.

"Thank you Rangiku! I would've died without your guidance." Rukia said appreciatively.

"Not a problem !" She smiled back.

A sudden thought cross Rukia's mind.

"Rangiku um.."

"Hmm?"

"What do you think of the new boss?"

"Why do you ask? Are you interested in him? You had better not. Otherwise your boyfriend would be jealous.", Rangiku continue to tease her.

"I-I'm not! And I have no b-boyfriend!" Rukia shot back, embarrassedly.

"Then why are you stuttering?"

"It just came as a shock to me.. that's why.", Rukia spoke honestly.

"Right right. About the boss huh? I think he's damn hot but impassive. If he was more outgoing and smiles more often, I would have flung myself onto him.", Rangiku tapped her chin thoughtfully while speaking.

"Oh.."

_But I wasn't asking about that ..._

"What about you? It's not fair just asking me, you know.", Rangiku's eyes twinkled.

"M-Me?" Rukia asked in shock.

"Yup! You! Hurry up and spill the beans !" Rangiku exclaimed in excitement.

"He has a beautiful set of eyes, that's for sure. Deep voice, which I kind of like.. And beautiful long silky-looking hair."

"Oh, appearance eh?" Rangiku laughed.

Rangiku then beckoned Rukia to inch closer with her finger. Rukia leaned closer and Rangiku whispered into her ears.

"RANGIKU-SAN!" Rukia shot up, red tainting her entire face.

Rangiku laughed, clutching her stomach. She did not expect Rukia to have such a big reaction. She is way too innocent.

"You should take care of yourself, you are too naïve and pure.", Rangiku adviced.

Rukia still shocked by what she had said, did not reply.

"Then I'm taking my leave first, Rukia! I've got an interview later.", Rangiku winked and left the flushing and dying Rukia all alone by herself in the room.

* * *

**There you go ! ;) Hope it was well-written. Is anyone curious about what Rangiku said? hahahas ! Hmm.. seems like Byakuya is the real deal eh? Do give me some inspirations too ! I'll be glad to include them as part of my story if it isn't out of the plot :) Thank you for reading! Have a nice day/night :) - _ANF-Byaruki_**


	3. Chapter 3 Adaptation

**Hey people ! I've promised that I would upload Chapter 3 by this week right? So I kept my promise ! Over the span of 1 week, I have received numerous reviews and private messages. I must say that they indeed kept me going ! I felt that I had to upload a chapter that lives up to my readers expectations so it took me quite some time. Not only that, my computer is rather slow even as I'm typing now. I honestly hope that you would pardon some spelling mistakes (if any) in this chapter. I'm looking forward to this week as I'm finally getting to play tennis on 10th Aug ! :) I thank the following people : c_orvusraven, PAMILA DE CASTRO, The13thConspiracy, Pandorrah, Gritten-Tells, Andyantopia, Nelliel (Guest) _**

**I'm sorry if I've missed anyone out ! I give you my heartfelt thanks everyone ! :)Also there is a poll at my profile page do check it out !  
**

******Dislcaimer : Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite. I only own my plot.**

* * *

Rukia was flustered. Why had she not ask Rangiku the most important question?

Rukia knew exactly why she didn't bring up her query. It was all because of what Rangiku told her that made her speechless. The petite girl blushed upon the thought.

_There is no time to dawdle!_ Rukia shook herself out of her reverie.

_What am I supposed to wear to work?_

Rukia ran across the room and fumbled through the pile of clothes in her closet agitatedly.

_What do secretaries wear anyway !_

Suddenly, a light bulb appeared above her head. She grinned and whipped out her phone.

_**To: **__**Strawberry aka Ichigo**__** , **__**Best friend aka Inoue**__** , **__**Smart brains aka Ishida**_

_What do secretaries wear to work? Please reply ASAP!_

Alas, the problem weighing on her mind slowly disperse into thin air. She threw her phone on the bed and hummed to herself as she stepped into the bathroom.

* * *

_**From : **__**Strawberry aka Ichigo**_

_Who cares.. Just put on what you normally wear to work. Bye, I'm going back to sleep._

_**To : **__**Strawberry aka Ichigo**_

_Tch! You're of no help at all ! And don't go back to sleep! Look at the time now!_

Rukia replied to him in frustration. There's still two more hopes!

_**From : **__**Best friend aka Inoue**_

_Secretaries.. Don't they wear dresses and ties? :D Ah! Do you want chocolate rice cakes for breakfast? I've made a lot! ^^v_

Rukia visualised what Inoue told her and made a mental note to never consume what Inoue makes.

_**To : **__**Best friend aka Inoue**_

_I see I see.. I'm sorry but I've already eaten my breakfast ^^" _

_Only Inoue can think of wearing a dress with a tie.. Someone save me please!_

Rukia had no choice but to leave the apartment. Otherwise she will be late for work.

She picked a denim waistcoat to go with her sleeveless white shirt. Then chose a black skinny jeans and a classic K Swiss shoe.

* * *

"Baka Ichigo!" Rukia whacked him on the head as soon as she saw him.

"What's your problem, midget!"

"Giving me a useless reply!" Rukia folded her arms.

"But you still wore what you normally wear to work isn't it?" Ichigo massaged his head.

"That's because wearing a dress and a tie is even more ridiculous!" Rukia showed him Inoue's reply.

Ichigo burst out laughing as soon as he saw it.

"T-That was freaking funny."

"Hah! If only you know the dilemma I was in this morning."

"Alright alright, I'm sorry."

"Buy me a breakfast if you really are apologetic.", Rukia joked.

"Hah! No way. By the way Rukia. What was the name of the orphanage you were in?"

"Eh?"

"Don't 'eh' me. I promised to help you didn't I?" He smiled.

"Man.. you really are a good friend!" Rukia gave him a moment's hug.

"O-Oi! That's embarrassing.", Ichigo looked away with a blush tinting his cheeks.

"Well.. the name of the Orphana-"

Ichigo covered Rukia's mouth.

"Shh. Ishida is heading over here. You don't want anyone to overhear this, do you?"

"Hey Kurosaki. What's up with you two? Are you dating?"

"D-Dating?!" Both of them said in unison.

"I was only joking. Calm down.", Ishida pushed up his glasses.

"Why didn't you reply my message Ishida.. You were supposed to be my saviour this morning!" Rukia said sorrowfully.

"What message?" He lifted an eyebrow.

"Didn't you receive it?"

"Give me a moment."

Ishida took out his phone.

"Oh. I've forgotten to switch it on. My bad."

Rukia sighed. "It's alright. No point telling me the answer now."

* * *

"So what was the name of the orphanage?" Ichigo asked when they were both alone in the elevator.

"Heaven Haven.." She grimaced at the name.

It's nothing like what the name implies. Rather than heaven, it was hell.

"Okay understood. I'll get back to you once I have news.", Ichigo smiled and stepped out of the elevator.

_Arigato Ichigo. _

Rukia smiled to herself.

* * *

"Shiba Rukia.", the emotionless man spoke.

"Yes boss." She tried to maintain eye contact with him. She will not appear weak before this person.

Out of the blue, she suddenly remembered what took place yesterday.

Rangiku beckoned her to inch closer with her finger. Rukia leaned closer and Rangiku whispered...

..

_The boss looks big.. down there._

_...  
_

Rukia's eyes subconsciously travelled down to his crotch.

_W-What the hell! Where the freaking hell am I l-looking at?!_

Rukia blushed and turned away.

"Shiba Rukia. Did you hear what I said?" Byakuya admonished.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she had not catch a single thing he said.

"H-Hai! I'm sorry, what were you saying?" Rukia bit her lips and berated herself for being swayed by Rangiku's words.

"I detest having to repeat myself twice. Don't make me do so again."

Rukia nodded seriously.

"Do you know the right dress code for a secretary?" Byakuya repeated.

Rukia blushed in embarrassment.

"No boss.", Rukia said honestly.

Byakuya glanced at Rukia from tip to toe. It seems like she really does not know anything.

"Dress in a business attire tomorrow.", Byakuya turned back to his work.

"Hai."

_Thank god I avoided death.._

Rukia heaved a sigh of relief.

* * *

After sorting out the documents and paperwork, Rukia went into Byakuya's room. He seems to be working very hard despite being the boss, she noticed.

Rukia flipped through her notebook and realized she had forgotten to do something.

"Boss. You have a meeting with Asahi Co. and Taichi Workshop in an hour.", Rukia reminded.

"Noted. Before you leave, get me a cup of tea."

"Understood boss." Rukia turned and left.

Rukia muttered a curse under her breath as she went to get the tea. It's all Rangiku's fault that she's now subconsciously getting a glimpse of Byakuya's… Rukia inwardly exploded.

"Here, boss.", Rukia recomposed herself after awhile.

"Thank you.", Byakuya's long slender fingers gingerly wrapped around the handle of the cup.

His brows furrowed.

"Did you add sugar to the tea?" Byakuya asked after sniffing the Earl Grey Tea.

"Hai.." Rukia sensed something was wrong.

Byakuya set the cup of tea on the desk before leaning back into his chair and crossed his legs and arms.

"You should ask if you were unsure.", his eyes narrowed.

"I will take note of that in the future.", Rukia apologized.

"As my secretary you need to do things meticulously. I have no use for a person who can't comply to the basics." His eyes stayed on her face.

"Hai. I understand."

"Bring me another cup of tea."

"Hai. What type of tea would you prefer?"

"Sencha."

"With sugar or milk?" Rukia asked this time round.

"None."

"I understand. I'll take my leave now then, Boss.", Rukia bowed politely and left.

_That arrogant..argh! _

Someone should really applaud her for keeping composed and not letting her seething anger be shown in her attitude back then.

* * *

The ringing of the phones during the day were unending. Most of the calls requested for a meeting with the boss. It was honestly tiring and mundane. She had to answer similar questions that have been asked by various callers.

In a blink of an eye, it was already 9pm. Her work now ends so much later than her previous appointment. Although her pay has rose, her working hours too, lengthened. She stretched and yawned. The two meetings Byakuya had just now was downright boring. She would have slept if he wasn't around.

Byakuya showed no form of interest in being partners with either of them and she understood why. Both parties did not mention about what they can do to benefit the company. They were only talking about what they are good at and tried to make deals which are obviously unattractive.

"What do you think of the meeting just now?" Byakuya queried suddenly.

"M-My opinion?" Rukia was caught off guard by his sudden question.

Byakuya nodded.

"Can I voice out my most honest opinion?"

"By all means, go ahead."

"I-It was uninteresting to be honest.. They were only bragging about what they can do and never stating about the advantages that it can bring to the company. Their products may be interesting but if they don't promote the quality and the uses to our company, it is practically useless."

Byakuya said nothing and Rukia took it as a cue to carry on. She swallowed.

"I think that it is pointless to form a partnership with them. We would be on the losing end. It's clear that they are novices in the business field so it is kind of risky to partner them.." Rukia mumbled the last part.

Byakuya was inwardly stupefied that she had listed out the problems so explicitly. He had expected her to give simple feedbacks. Perhaps this was what he saw in her that made him retained her in his company. This woman will definitely be of great asset to him in the future.

"W-Was I wrong?" She asked somewhat fearfully.

"There was nothing wrong with your observations. You were absolutely right."

"Thank you..", she smiled meekly.

"That's all for today. You should head home now. Good work and remember to dress in an appropriate outfit.", Byakuya remarked uninterestedly and turned back to his work.

"Are you not heading back yet?" Rukia queried.

Byakuya nodded, still concentrating on his work. He thought that he heard something settled down in front of him.

He looked up to find Rukia taking out some unfinished work.

"What are you doing?" Byakuya asked warily.

"Finishing my work."

"You can leave it for tomorrow."

"As your secretary, I must not only be meticulous but set high standards for myself as well, right?" Rukia smiled.

"I hope I'm not a disturbance right now. Please carry on with your work Boss.", Rukia continued.

* * *

Rukia stretched and stifled a yawn.

_She isn't accustomed with working till the wee hours I supposed._

Byakuya started to pack away his things.

_For whatever reason did she stay.._

"Shiba Rukia."

"Hai?.." She turned about.

"What is your motive for staying behind?"

Byakuya never had a secretary who would stay behind willingly. It's either they want more bonuses or.. _him_ in person. Of course, they get fired right off the bat. He will tolerate no such nonsense at work. If his eyes weren't playing tricks on him, he had caught Rukia looking at him in a weird manner during work just now.

Rukia's eyes widened and suddenly broke out with laughter.

"M-Motive? Are you always like this?" Rukia laughed, trying to catch her breath.

"What is so funny?" His eyes narrowed.

"What kind of weird question is that?"

Byakuya lifted an eyebrow and Rukia wiped away the tears from the side of her eyes.

"What other purpose can it be other than to work? I mean it's so obvious.. Who would want to stay till this late in the office besides working? It surprises me that you are the boss.", she contained her laughter inside.

_Is this woman serious? By making me look like the laughing stock when she is the clueless and ignorant one. _

Byakuya stood up. He was offended. It seems like she is indirectly implying that he's an idiot.

Of course Rukia didn't mean it that way. She was just too simple minded to think otherwise.

Byakuya strode over to where Rukia was seated and stood in front of her.

"Shall I tell you what other _purposes _there are?"

Rukia sat straight up as his tone changed.

"Either they want more rewards.." Byakuya placed his left hand on her right shoulder and leaned forward.

"Or.." He brought his head to the side of her face

Rukia gulped.

_What is he going to do?_

"they want to.. _seduce_ me" He whispered into her ears.

Rukia's eyes widened and she perked up as his breath tickled her ears. Her heart thump loudly against her chest. She was sure that Byakuya could hear it too.

_S…Seduce ?_

Byakuya gazed towards her face to observe her reaction however his focus was brought to her eyes.

_Amethyst eyes.. with a shade of.. blue.._

Byakuya lingered longer than he should. In a fraction of a second, his eyes wandered down her neck.

_Porcelain skin._

"B-Boss?" Rukia's voice was shaky.

"It seems like you understood.", Byakuya quickly composed himself.

What had caused him to behave in this manner? He inwardly winced at his actions.

_Bad idea. _

Rukia nodded.

"I assure you that I have no such intentions at all."

"That had better be the case. Let us leave."

"Hai."

* * *

Rukia had been waiting restlessly at the taxi stand for nearly 10 minutes. Yet, no taxi was in sight.

Her stomach growled and she looked around hoping no one heard it.

_Gee.. I'm hungry. I shall order Hawaiian Pizzas when I reached home!_

Just the thought alone got Rukia famished.

"Kyaaaa!" A bone chilling scream filled the cold starry night.

Rukia jumped.

"What was that?"

"Give me all of your valuables now!" The robber pinned the woman underneath him and held a knife to her throat.

Appearing from the side of the alley, she caught the robber by surprise and used yokomen'uchi to knock him down. She may be pint-sized but she is trained in Aikido.

"That fucking hurt, young lady." The man growled.

"That was a good move but too bad for you. You fell into our trap.", the lady gave a sly smile as the man got up.

Rukia realized what had conspired.

"Damn it. Should've mind my own business.", she whispered to herself.

It took a toll on Rukia to fight them off while sustaining some cut wounds and grazes across her arm and face. Nevertheless, the wounds were nothing she couldn't manage. Though at this rate she wouldn't last long against the two armed robbers. If they didn't have weapons on them she could have single-handedly finish them off.

* * *

**ZOMG ! What will happen to Rukia? Will she be able to fend off these fiends? Thank you for reading this chapter ! Do leave me some feedback so that I can improve on my writing! :) And don't forget to go to my profile page ;) Have an enjoyable week. Cheers! **

**_ANF-Byaruki_**


	4. Chapter 4 Trouble's brewing

**Good day to you! Well.. honestly I'm not sure whether if you will enjoy this chapter. Was wondering whether if I should put it up or just work on it over the week. However, I would be rather busy the whole of next week or even the whole month. Decided not to keep you guys waiting. The next chapter may come in rather late, I apologise for that. If this chapter ain't up to the standard, do tell me. I didn't have a very easy day today. Too many things going on. I've enjoyed my tennis outing on Friday though :) Got really tanned :X So.. there you go. Don't be afraid to feedback to me alright? :)**

Thanks,_ JulieBookLover21, The13thConspiracy, Corvusraven, dina, loverukia, Pandorrah and Pamila De Castro for the reviews !_

**Disclaimer : Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite. I only own the plot :)**

***Note* I have made some changes to this chapter :)  
**

* * *

Rukia backed up against the wall as lethargy caught up with her. Even so, she continued to put up a defensive stance. The worst thing to do now is to show them that she is vulnerable. She need to trick them into thinking that she still has the strength in her to fight and that she has yet to let her guard down.

"You're one troublesome lady." The man spat.

"Oi Ginza. What do you plan to do? She had enough time to memorise our looks and our voices. Keeping her alive would make our life more difficult."

"Shithead. You just said my name out loud. Then again it doesn't matter because.. dead man breathe no words. We'll just have to rip your valuables off you, once you are.." Ginza sprint forward.

"dead."

Seconds before he struck her, voices filled her mind.

_How nostalgic. Hasn't this scene played before when I was in the orphanage? I'm sorry that I wasn't able to see you even after searching all these years.. If only you were here.. Byakuya nii-san._

Rukia closed her eyes and fell to the ground, succumbing to her fate.

"What are you doing?"

* * *

Byakuya was about to start the car when he realised that he had forgotten to retrieve an important document in his office. He strode towards the office with unhurried steps. It took him approximately ten minutes since his office is located on the highest floor.

His eyes caught a series of motion as he drove past a deserted building. He wouldn't have cared less about what was going on but an uncomfortable feeling settled in the pit of his stomach.

Byakuya stepped out of his luxurious vehicle. Something prompted him to hasten his footsteps. His focus immediately zeroed in on a familiar figure - his secretary. His breath hitched in his throat when he saw her in a pathetic mess.

A sudden pounding headache caused him to fall back against a wall. A voice echoed in his mind.

_Byakuya nii-san! Come here! _The childlike voice beckoned happily.

Byakuya held his head in his hands as a mixed of images and voices whirled inside his mind. Little by little, the disturbance started to die down. He breathed heavily and gripped a hold on himself.

_What was that?..._

He rubbed his temples and cursed the unsubsiding throbbing pain. With slight faltering steps, he moved to where Rukia was.

* * *

"What are you doing?" A monotonous but strong voice caused her to swing her head up.

"B..yakuya.." Rukia muttered unbelievably.

"Who the hell are you?" Ginza frowned.

"I did not allow you to speak my name, Shiba Rukia." An arrogant aura shrouded him as he looked at her, completely ignoring the man.

"I asked who you are!" Ginza dashed towards Byakuya with a dagger in his possession.

Rukia's eyes widened, "Behind you !"

Byakuya dodged the attack with elegant and swift movements.

"Attacking someone from behind. Indeed, they are underhand methods which suit people like yourself."

"Shut the fuck up arrogant snob! You don't turn your back against your opponent!"

"Opponent?"

"Don't get me wrong. I have never considered a weakling like you an opponent." Byakuya said indifferently.

"I'll make you eat your words." Ginza gritted his teeth.

"Against street rats like you, there is no need to dirty my hands." Byakuya placed both his hands in the pockets of his pants.

Rukia watched as he gave a blinding kick to Ginza's stomach, who later landed in a heap of garbage. An image of a young boy surfaced.

_They look.. exactly alike._

Rukia stiffened as the sensation of cold metal touched the flesh on her neck.

"Don't you dare to move." The woman hissed in her ear.

Byakuya turned to look at the woman with narrowed, cold steel eyes.

"It is not to my liking to raise my hands against a woman." Byakuya moved towards Rukia.

Rukia felt the metal dig deeper into her skin and warm fluid slid down her neck. She glanced down to find blood dripping onto the ground.

"Don't underestimate what I can do." The woman gave a sly smile.

Byakuya halted his steps and thought of a foolproof plan to recover Rukia from the woman's clutches. Though it seemed like Rukia beat him to it.

Rukia's lips curled up into a smirk.

"I can say the same for myself."

Rukia used her free hand and clutched tightly at the woman's wrist in attempt to make her drop the knife. When the metal hit the ground, Rukia sped away from her.

Without waiting for her to balance herself, Rukia executed a _ushiro kata-dori_ and delivered a strong blow to the back of her neck causing the woman to lose conscious.

"Bya-I mean Boss." Rukia hesitated.

Byakuya looked at her questioningly.

Rukia smiled. "Thank you for –"

Her eyes grew wide as she caught a sharp glint flying towards their direction.

Before Byakuya could comprehend what had happened, he was knocked down to the ground with Rukia lying above him.

"Told ya not to turn your back on your enemy !" He laughed evilly.

Byakuya immediately sat up, earning a painful grunt from Rukia.

"What were you trying to – "

Byakuya stopped in mid-sentence as soon as he saw a dagger jutting out of Rukia's left shoulder.

"Shiba..!"

_What is this rush of anxiety? Why is a storm of emotions brewing inside me for a stranger I just made acquaintance with? Why is it that with her, I feel this eccentric and nostalgic feeling which I can't put a touch to it. Something is definitely not right.._

He laid Rukia gently on the ground and moved towards the man who was just getting up.

"I take back my words. You are worse than that of a street rat, _scum_."

"Fuck you !" The man ran towards him.

"Do you think that you can lay a finger on me? Fool." Byakuya attacked him in his shin, causing him to kneel on one knee.

"This game is already over the moment you had me enraged."

The sound of bone cracking filled the air.

"It's game over for you."

Byakuya cautiously picked up the wounded Rukia and hurried towards his car.

* * *

"Unohana-sensei. Please head to my residence without further delay."

"Kuchiki-san, what is happening?"

"I will explain to you in person."

_Click_

Byakuya glanced at Rukia after stowing his phone away in his pocket. The scarf which he had used to temporarily stop her bleeding was starting to get crimson. Thankfully, they were nearing his abode.

* * *

"Kuchiki-san! This is.."

Unohana questioned concernedly when she saw the blood-soaked scarf.

"Save it for later, Unohana-sensei. I believe her condition is critical."

She nodded in comprehension.

"Please wait outside, it may take quite some time." The professional doctor closed the door after her.

"What is the current situation?" Byakuya queried.

"She is not in any form of danger. However, she will have to monitor her condition for the next few days."

"I see.. Thank you sensei."

"I believe you can explain to me what happened now, Kuchiki-san."

* * *

"So that was what happened.."

"Hai."

"I had thought that she was of great importance to you."

Byakuya lifted an eyebrow.

"Why is that so?"

"You've never called me over to tend to someone other than yourself before."

"I did owe my life to her." Byakuya sat upright.

"That's true." Unohana smiled.

"Sensei, there is something I need to ask you."

"What is it?" She smiled.

"I believe you still remember that time when I consulted you about my headache?"

"Yes.. Of course. Why? Has it started again?"

Byakuya nodded.

"The medicine does not seem to be effective either."

"P-Perhaps it will help if I prescribe a stronger pain relief medicine."

Byakuya couldn't help but noticed that she was hiding something from him.

"Are you letting your secretary rest here for the night?"

"Hai."

"I see.. Please refrain from doing anything.. silly." She smiled.

"Rest assured that I will not." Byakuya responded impassively.

"I believe I should take my leave now. Please rest soon." Unohana-sensei stood up.

"My apologies for calling you over this late." Byakuya bowed.

"It is not a problem. Goodnight Kuchiki-san."

* * *

Byakuya stepped into the room and sat on the armchair whilst looking at her.

_Who exactly are you?_

Rukia shifted slightly in her sleep and Byakuya realised she was not fully dressed.

The room seemed sultry all of a sudden. Byakuya coughed softly and strayed his eyes away from her. His tall form bent over her and pulled the blanket higher to shield her modesty.

He called for one of his servants to enter the room.

"Hinamori. See to the lady's needs when she is up. If something happens to her, it will be your responsibility."

"Hai!"

He took one last look at her before leaving the room.

* * *

_Nii-san.. No don't go. Don't leave me alone. _

_No, you can't take him away. He's my brother. What are you doing..leave him alone!_

_Nii-san! Come back… can't you hear me? Nii-san.. I'm Rukia.. _

"BYAKUYA!"

Rukia shrieked as she shot up to a sitting position. She gulped as beads of sweat formed on her forehead. It took her awhile to realise that she was not in her own apartment.

"Rukia-sama! What's wrong?" A maid burst into the room with a few other servants.

_Rukia-sama?.._

"Who are you? W-Where am I?" Rukia asked in bewilderment.

"Our lord brought you back yesterday."

"Lord?"

"Hai, Byakuya-sama."

"Um.. Where is he?"

_What's with all these honorific?.._

"He is at work now."

_Work!_

"That's right! I have to.." Rukia tried to get out of bed.

"I'm sorry you can't." Hinamori rushed over to stop her.

"Kuchiki-sama has ordered us to make you stay in bed since your shoulder is still hurt."

"Shoulder?" Rukia glanced and realised that it was bandaged.

"Was it you?.."

"It wasn't me Rukia-sama."

"Then.. could it be?" Rukia muttered.

"That's not it either, Rukia-sama. Unohana-sensei had personally came over to heal your wounds."

"U-Unohana? You mean that famous doctor ?"

The maid smiled softly at her reaction. "Hai!"

"T-Then… By K-Kuchiki.. You mean…the wealthiest noble family in Tokyo?.."

"Hai !"

"Wasn't the surname just a coincidence?.." Rukia looked at her with mouth agape.

"Breakfast has been prepared." The butler bowed at the entrance of the room.

With a snap of fingers, a trolley full of food was pushed into the room.

"Are all these supposed to be for me?" Her stomach growled for she had not had her dinner last night.

"Yes, they are."

Rukia immediately took a cheese bagel but realized that the others were just bowing their head and not tucking in.

"Aren't you guys eating?"

"I'm afraid not. We, servants, are not allowed to consume the dishes meant for the lord's guests even if they were leftovers."

"Why not?" Rukia munched hungrily on the cheese bagel.

"Because.. it is the Lord's commands."

"Would you concede to my requests then?"

"Of course, Rukia-sama."

Rukia folded her arms.

"Right, then just tuck in AND don't refer to me as Rukia-sama again. I'll be very grateful to all of you here."

Everyone shot up. "But –"

"Didn't you just say that you will do whatever I asked? If we keep it a secret, your lord will never know."

Rukia sensed their discomfort for they keep looking at the head butler.

"Of course, _everyone_ is to keep mum about this matter too. Is that alright?" Rukia asked as she looked at the butler with glee.

"Of course. Your wish is my command, my lady." The butler bowed.

* * *

"Am I supposed to stay here until Bya-I mean Boss comes back?"

"I apologise. We haven't receive any words concerning that, Rukia-sama."

"Again with the 'sama' .. Habits sure die hard." Rukia sighed.

_Beep_

Rukia reached for her phone on the dressing table.

_**From :**_ _**Strawberry aka Ichigo**_

_Midget ! I haven't seen you all day! Are you sick? _

_Calling me a midget again, stupid strawberry. _

_**To : Strawberry aka Ichigo**_

_Quit calling me a midget ! I'm just feeling unwell. _

_He will definitely fret over me if I told him I was attacked last night._

_**From :**_ _**Strawberry aka Ichigo**_

_W-Well.. then I'll let it rest for today. Get well soon!_

_**To : Strawberry aka Ichigo**_

_Thanks ! :) _

_**From :**_ _**Strawberry aka Ichigo**_

_:) _

"You seem happy Rukia-sama. Was that from your boyfriend?" Hinamori asked out of curiosity.

"It was from a close friend!" Rukia laughed.

"I've brought you your medicine." The butler, Kira, bowed.

"Ah.. I'm sorry to impose on you, Izuru-san."

"Not at all, my lady." Kira smiled.

"Hinamori, please bring this over to the lady."

"Hai !"

* * *

"You mean to say our Lord saved you?" Hinamori asked starry-eyed.

Rukia nodded and smiled.

"Apparently, the Lord doesn't seem as cold as he appears to be." Hinamori giggled.

"Oh.. I supposed so." Rukia grinned in return.

"I'm rather envious of you."

"Whatever for?"

"I've never seen our Lord display any form of concern towards anyone before."

"What do you mean?" Rukia cocked an eyebrow.

"When he carried you into the house, he seemed rather worried."

"Oh that's because I was losing a lot of blood, wasn't I?"

"That may be true but Kuchiki-sama has never went out of his way to assist anyone before."

"Never?"

Hinamori nodded.

The screeching of tyres made Hinamori jumped.

"The Lord has returned. I will be back soon." Hinamori quickly smoothened the creases on her uniform and ran out.

"Welcome back, my Lord." The servants and butlers in the house greeted.

Byakuya headed straight to his study room without a word.

* * *

"Kira."

"Hai, Kuchiki-sama."

"How is she?"

Byakuya asked while sipping his tea and reading through his document.

"She is doing fine and had just taken her medicine."

"Is she in her room now?"

"Hai. Also.." Kira wondered if he should tell Byakuya.

"What is it?"

"I heard from Hinamori that the lady shouted for you as she woke up. Apparently, it was a nightmare."

"I see."

There was a sudden soft knock at the door.

"Enter."

Rukia entered the room feeling slightly awkward.

"Kira, take your leave."

"Hai."

"Boss.." Rukia spoke after they were left alone.

Rukia's right hand fumbled with the end of her shirt anxiously.

_Why am I being so nervous for? Get your act together Rukia!_

"Thank you for saving me last night."

"I should be the one thanking you, Rukia."

"Rukia?" She accidentally said out her thoughts.

"I'm sorry. May I address you in that way since we are not in the office?"

"Hai, of course."

"I heard that.."Byakuya tried to put it in words.

"Hmm?"

"You shouted for me in the morning. Was anything the matter?"

Rukia blinked.

"A-Ah.. _that_.. It was nothing.."

"Is that so?" Byakuya appeared doubtful.

"Hai.."

"But your expression betrayed your words." Byakuya eyed her.

Rukia stayed silent. She wasn't sure if she should reveal her past to him for they have only just met. Yet, she had the urged to tell him everything.

"It's alright if you do not wish to speak."

"I have a question.."

"Speak."

"Why did you not send me to the hospital?"

"It was too troublesome and you are an orphan. Am I wrong?"

Rukia frowned. Is he going to discriminate her?

"I didn't think you have anyone who could take care of you while you were in the hospital. And there's the problem with the hospital bills. You don't seem like a well-off person to me.

Rukia silently agreed.

"You are free to go as and when you like." He turned to his work.

"But, I would much prefer that you stay."

Her eyes widened.

"Pardon me?"

"Your wounds have yet to heal and the doctor had instructed me to observe your condition. Like what I said earlier on, you have no one to tend to you."

"Oh.. I believe I would be fine on-"

"Also.."

_"_as a way of showing my gratitude."

"Gratitude?" Rukia asked dumbfounded.

"For saving my life."

"What's your take?" Byakuya browsed through the papers in his hand.

_Should I?.. No. I shouldn't impose on him._

"I thank you for your offer but I'm sure I will be fine by myself." Rukia gave a wide smile.

"I see.. Then I think it is best to be on your way now."

"Hai. I wish you a goodnight." She smiled appreciatively.

"Shiba." His strong voice stopped her from moving.

"It would be better if I give you a lift home."

"Eh? But it's alright, Byakuya.." Rukia turned back swiftly.

"I'm sure you don't want the same thing to happen again." Byakuya settled his papers on the table and stood up.

"Oh..Hai. A-Arigato.." Rukia smiled shyly.

* * *

"Rukia, take this with you."

Byakuya reached over the backseat and revealed a bag.

"What is this?" She asked with curiosity.

"A token of appreciation."

"A-A dress?"

"Something presentable for you to wear to work."

Rukia blushed.

"Thank you B-Byakuya."

"Um.. Would you care for some tea?" Rukia asked as they arrived at the steps of her humble accommodation.

Byakuya looked at her questioningly.

"T-There is no motive. I just want to show my gratitude."

"It is alright. You should rest now. When you have recovered, report to work as usual."

"Yes, I will."

"Hai. Goodnight.." She gave a smile before heading inside her residence.

* * *

"Ginrei-sama. It seems like the Young Master is regaining his lost memories." Unohana informed.

"Why is that so? Explain yourself."

* * *

"So fate has allowed the both of them to meet again."

"Hai. What should we do?"

"Get that person to monitor the situation."

"Hai. I will inform him."

"And if things get out of hand, do whatever it takes to keep the situation under control."

"As you wish."

* * *

**Hai ! There you go. I shall do you a favour by explaining what ushiro kata-dori and yokomen'uchi means**

**ushiro kata-dori : rear shoulder grab**

**yokomen'uchi : Side-of-the-head strike**

**Both techniques are used in Aikido ^^**

**I hope that this chapter was set out well. So it appears that Byakuya's grandfather had something to do with the memory loss? :) Unohana seemed like a bad person here eh? But rest assured, she is just following orders :)**

**Review/Feedback are very much appreciated. Have a great week ahead :)**


	5. Chapter 5 Restraints

**Hey guys ! I'm finally back with a new chapter. I have several stories and ideas in mind but haven't had the time to sit down and write em'. Thankfully today is my rest day from work. Took the opportunity to draw up this chapter. I apologise if my writing skills have rusted. I wasn't able to put it into use ever since exams ended. I coped myself with work and voice act. I have been practicing my voice acting skills most of the time so, I really am sorry that I let this chapter drag on for a very long time. So please, enjoy this chapter, give me feedback and continue supporting byaruki ! Love you guys who reviewed and even PM-ed me :') OH AND YESTERDAY WAS RUKIA'S BIRTHDAY SO THIS GIFT IS FOR YOUU ;)**

**Warning : Slight lemons. Change of ratings soon.  
**

**Disclaimer : Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite !  
**

* * *

After settling her belongings onto the white tiled floor, she plopped down onto her single bed gingerly. For some unknown reasons, her face was heating up and her heart was beating faster than usual. Was it because she had a fever? _Or was it because Boss had mentioned me by my name a-and… forget it! _She shook off the impossible thought and reached into the drawer, revealing a thermometer. _Must be a fever.._

The device seemed to take ages before beeping. Rukia removed the thermometer and her eyes widened as she saw the small display screen.

_38.8 degrees celcius! _

Indeed, the reddened face and quick beating of her heart was due to the fever. Unknowingly, she smiled to herself. How ridiculous of her to even consider the possibility that she was blushing because of that _Kuchiki Byakuya_. She must be mad.

As Rukia unlocked her mobile phone, a new message came in.

**From : Strawberry AKA Ichigo**

_Hey Rukia. Are you feeling any better? _

"Hah! He actually cares !" Rukia exclaimed unbelievably.

**To : Strawberry AKA Ichigo**

_Sort of. I can't believe you actually cared *laughs*_

Within less than a minute, the reply came.

_What's wrong with him as compared to usual. He normally takes up to an hour just to reply._

**From : Strawberry AKA Ichigo**

_What does that mean, midget! Of course I cared. Since the time I have known you, I never remembered you falling sick. Was the secretary job too stressful for you? In any case, would you be coming to work tomorrow? Or do I have to call in sick on your behalf?_

**To : Strawberry AKA Ichigo**

_You worry too much! I'm just down with a slight fever. Nope, the job wasn't tough at all. _

Her fingers stopped dancing for a moment.

_Work.. although boss told me to rest till I am well, I can't possibly let him do all the things by himself for more than a day. After working with him for nearly a week, I am getting a rough idea about his personality. He will complete not just his work but mine as well. He's that kind of boss. Also, if I skipped work for more than a day, Ichigo would fret over me. _

Rukia sighed and continued typing.

_Yeah, I'll be coming tomorrow. Talk to you tomorrow then, I'm tired goodnight Ichigo._

_Guys are so.. worrisome._

* * *

_Damn.. where is it? The last time I saw it, it was here! FOUND IT !_

Rukia smiled to herself as she hold the bottle of cold liquid solution. This will drive her fever away for sure. She winced as she drank the bittersweet medicine. She never had a thing for bitter things. Rukia casually threw the medicine into her bag before heading off to work.

* * *

Today, she made sure she wore the gift that Byakuya had given to her yesterday. The cloth was made of silk and it flowed down to her knees as Rukia pulled it over her. Though it was a little shorter than what she usually wore, it felt comfortable and less sultry. The pale purple dress has a palm sized ribbon just fixed below her chest. Rukia stared at her image and was stunned as the dress fitted her to a T. The apparel clung onto her petite body perfectly. Rukia blushed a little as it successfully brought out the feminine side of her. She fixed her hair and smiled at her reflection.

* * *

Ichigo felt a tap on his shoulder and as he turned about his jaw dropped.

"R-R-RUKIA?!"Ichigo exclaimed unbelievably.

Rukia stood before him in a dress and a white cardigan. She's even wearing heels. It made her appear taller and her legs longer and slimmer. He was lost for words. She was very beautiful.

"Oi Ichigo! How long are you going to gawk at me?" Rukia knocked his forehead twice.

"O-Oh, sorry. I.. Hi." Ichigo looked away to hide the blush.

"Don't tell me you are blushing?" Rukia teased.

"Baka! As if anyone would blush for you, midget." He cleared his throat.

"MIDGET?! Try this on for size!" Rukia dug her high heels into Ichigo's foot.

"WHAT THE FUCK! THAT HURTS, DAMNIT." Ichigo hopped about clutching his foot.

Rukia folded her arms in triumph.

"Let's see if you dare to do it again!"

"You may have grew prettier but your personality is still the same." Ichigo grumbled under his breath.

"Say what?"

"Nothing. How are you feeling?" Ichigo quickly changed the topic.

Rukia gave a quick glance to her shoulder and replied, "Alive and kicking." She smiled.

"And what's with your unusual outfit today?" Ichigo questioned.

_It would kill Rukia to even put on a dress so why would she.. don't tell me.. she –_

"Kuchiki Byakuya gave it to me." Rukia grinned.

"Why would he do that?"

"U-Uh because I didn't have any other presentable clothes to wear as a secretary." Rukia swallowed.

"Still, isn't it weird that he bought you a dress? I mean you could've bought it yourself. And how would he know your size? It fits you perfectly. Are you lying to me? Rukia." Ichigo looked at her questioningly.

Well, technically what she had told him wasn't a lie. She indeed does not have a single outfit that she can wear as a secretary.

"Geez you ask too much ! Look, we're going to be late for work. See you later Ichigo."

_That Rukia.. don't tell me she got herself a boyfriend.. _

Ichigo frowned at his own thought. He didn't like the idea.

* * *

Rukia sat at her desk and looked for the unfinished documents. The day before yesterday there was still a pile of documents. Yet today, it had been reduced to just a few. She was right after all. Byakuya indeed cleared up most of her work. She felt a pang of guilt as he didn't have to do this for her.

Sometimes it makes her wonder what causes him to put up a front. Something perhaps like.. Rukia shook her head as her mind became hazy all of a sudden. She was fine all along, why now? Has her fever returned?

"Shiba. What are you doing here?" A deep voice caught Rukia by surprised.

She immediately turned her head to face the owner of those beautiful silvery grey irises.

_Byakuya_..

"I was just –"

"Did I not ask you to rest at home?" His voice was stern and his eyes narrowed, demanding an answer from her.

"I.. yes. But.." Rukia bit her lips.

"But?"

"I didn't want to trouble you with finishing my work as well.."

Byakuya closed his eyes and turned to his office.

"Go home. Now." Byakuya walked off, signifying that his words are final.

He could hear her getting up from her seat. He assumed that she heeded his words and is preparing to leave. But no. What he least expected was her running up to him and grabbing his hand from behind. His eyes widened from the sudden contact. His head turned slowly to meet her.

"Please.. Boss." Rukia looked at him in the eyes earnestly.

His heart quickened as he looked into those honest violet eyes. He hadn't really noticed it just then. She appeared to be taller and.. _this dress.._ He realized it was from him. The word 'beautiful' flitted across his mind. His eyes grew wide for the second time. Suddenly it felt as if there were butterflies in his stomach. _What's the matter with me._

"Boss?" Rukia bit the bottom of her lips, expecting an answer.

"Very well then."

Rukia's face lit up.

"But on one condition."

"What is it?" She asked curiously.

"You have to work in the same room as me."

"But why?"

Indeed, why? Why would he want her in the same room? Was it to keep a lookout on her condition?

Without giving her a reply, he headed into his office and Rukia followed suit after packing up her belongings. Questions lingered on her mind on this man whose mind is hard to understanding. _Kuchiki Byakuya._

* * *

Rukia's mind was in a haze as she was filing up the documents. She concluded it as a cause from the lack of sleep.

Byakuya glanced at Rukia from where he sat. Her face was flushed and her eyelids were drooping. Her eyes were unfocused and made her appear as if she was in a trance. Something was not right.

"Shiba." Byakuya called out to her.

Rukia seemed to have heard nothing as she stood up from her place with slight difficulty. She urged her body to move towards the exit and to the coffee machine. She needed caffeine to keep her mind going. But her body didn't listen. Her legs went limp and she fell back. It didn't hurt at all. Were her senses numb?

Her breaths came in short gasps and as she slowly opened her eyes she saw yet again those irises. She smiled before losing all consciousness.

The moment he saw her legs give way his heart sank and before he knew it, he caught her in his arms. For some reasons, she smiled at him before fainting.

* * *

_What exactly happened?.._

She struggled to open her eyes. Her mind was groggy and her body didn't do her bidding. She willed herself to sit up but everything seemed too heavy. A fragrant was lulling her to sleep again. The scent of cherry blossoms.

_Cherry blossoms? _She sniffed again.

_How could it be? The season when sakura blossoms has yet to come so –_

Her eyes suddenly shot open. She was still in the office and now she lay on the couch. She glanced through the corners of her eyes and found a fatigue Byakuya sleeping with his head on his left arm. Too close. His face was just right beside her. She blushed for a moment before realising.

_The smell of cherry blossoms emanated from.. him._

Rukia didn't dare to move an inch for fear that he would wake up at her slightest movement. So, he had been taking care of her. Rukia frowned. She has brought trouble to him again. She sighed.

She gazed at him for some time and a few strands of his long ebony hair fell from his face. They looked soft to the touch. And his sleeping form looks less intriguing than when he's awake. She had a sudden curiosity. Would his hair feel as soft as they look? Rukia pondered for a moment.

She slowly and carefully extended her hand to place on his head. When her hand rested on his head, she nearly let out a giggle. They were really soft and smooth. If there is one word to describe this man, it would be 'perfect'. She could hear his soft breathing. His long eyelashes and his silvery grey irises.

_Wait.. what? Silvery grey irises? OH . MY . GOD ! _

Her eyes widened and her mouth formed an 'o'.

Rukia hastily removed her hand from his hair.

"No, it's not what it seems like. U-Uh.. I-I am sor-"

"Are you alright?" Byakuya cut her off.

"Huh?" Rukia stared at him blankly as he rose from his position.

"Are you fine?" He asked again.

"Y-Yeah.." As soon as she said that, she started coughing as something tickled her throat.

Byakuya retrieved a glass of water for her and she quickly gulped it down.

"Seems like your fever has died down." Byakuya said as he placed the back of his hand against her forehead causing Rukia to blush.

Rukia saw that his sleeves were rolled up and there was a basin of water on the table.

"I'm sorry.." She muttered.

"You should be." Byakuya stared hard at her.

"Why didn't you send me home?" Rukia questioned him.

"It would be rude of me to intrude your privacy." He said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh.. You took care of me by yourself?"

"Is there anyone else but the two of us?" Byakuya replied.

"Are you angry?"

Byakuya was taken aback. "What makes you say that?"

"You sounded angry.. so I-I thought you were." Rukia looked away.

"Why would I be angry for someone who place no importance to me?"

_Why was I angry, even for a moment? If she didn't tell me, I wouldn't have realise it either._

"Oh."

A little part of her felt affected by his words. Why?

Rukia reached for her bag and took out the fever medicine. Why didn't it work?

"I'm sure I drank this but it didn't work." Rukia muttered to herself.

Byakuya overheard what she said and took the bottle away from her.

_**Expiry date : 12**__**th**__** Jan 2010**_

"You were drinking this?" His tone was cold.

"Y-Yeah but it didn't produce any effect."

"No effect? It worsened your condition." Byakuya frowned.

"Huh?" Rukia asked blankly.

"It's clearly written on the bottle cap that it has pass it's expiry date."

Rukia appeared stunned by his words. She had forgotten that it has already been a long time since she bought the medicine.

_Why am I getting frustrated for? It doesn't concern me and it is none of my business. _

Rukia tried to stand up but her legs wobbled. Byakuya caught her by her waist before she fell. Her heart started to beat erratically. An electric sensation shot up her spine as she stared into those eyes. Those captivating eyes which seems to drown out her surroundings.

"Don't try to stand if you can't."

"I-I'm fine." Rukia broke out of her reverie after what seems like a minute.

"Um..Byakuya.." She blushed.

Byakuya waited for her to say something.

"Thank you.." She smiled with the pinkish red tinting her cheeks.

_Once again, that smile. Those eyes. I need to look away, right now._

She was lost in those eyes, unable to pull her gaze away from it. To escalate things further, her eyes subconsciously travelled to his thin lips which is merely a few inches away.

Those amethyst eyes. Simply beautiful. It outshone whatever diamonds or gems out there. Upon closer look, it has a shade of blue as well. He didn't know when his eyes landed on her pink lips. Didn't know when he was inching closer. Didn't know how they got into this situation. He was unable to pull away. Maybe just this once. Just one kiss.

Rukia realise that they were too close, too close for comfort. But she couldn't move. Couldn't fight back this temptation to taste those lips. She could feel his warm hands still lingering on her waist. Their bodies slightly touching each other. She need to resist, need to move away. But her body did otherwise. Entranced by his eyes, she moved closer.

_Is it alright to loosen my restraints just this time?_

Byakuya locked lips with her. Only one word flitted across his mind.

_Rukia._

Her lips were soft against his very own. His hand snaked up to the back of her neck and pulled her deeper into the kiss. She moaned as Byakuya's tongue seek for entrance to which Rukia allowed.

Rukia couldn't think straight as they engaged in a mind blowing kiss out of the bolt. His lips, so luscious. This smell. The smell of cherry blossoms. It filled her being to the extremities. All she know right now was him. Byakuya's tongue lightly slid across her lips causing her to moan.

She held Byakuya even closer. Her fingers entwined with his soft hair. It all felt too good. Their tongues danced with each other and Byakuya dominated her.

She didn't know when they fell onto the couch with Byakuya atop her. Eyes filled with lust similar to her own. She couldn't think properly for it all felt too pleasuring. Despite repeatedly telling herself to stop she only wanted more.

Byakuya didn't expect them to fall onto the sofa. Upon seeing Rukia's flustered and lust-filled eyes, it only made it harder to pull away from her. His lips travelled to her earlobes and she tried to suppress her moans but to no avail. Byakuya gripped her wrists and placed them above her head.

_Beautiful._

He licked her neck in a up and down motion before going back to the kiss again. He didn't know what he was doing. All he knew was that he wanted to have her. Feel her. Hear her scream his name as he make sweet love to her. He was possessed. By those eyes, those smile and that voice which says his name so quietly yet alluringly.

Rukia felt him place a hand on the left breast and she gasped. She was pulled back to reality for a moment but his touch felt amazing. Yet wrong. _Wrong._ _Wrong._

_We shouldn't be doing this.. No.._ Rukia reasoned with herself despite the pleasure he is giving her.

_Before things escalate.. I have to stop him. We can't do this._

"B-Byakuya…" Rukia struggled.

"Hn?" Byakuya looked at her but his caress did not subside.

"W-We need to stop." Rukia moaned unwillingly.

_That's right.. I need to stop. But my body and hands won't listen._

His hands slid up her dress and let a finger slid across her belly, catching Rukia by surprise. She struggled futilely against his strength. His hands then moved to cupped her breast.

"B-Byakuya… we really need to stop. Please."

But he didn't hear. Lost with the feel of her body against his. He unclasped her bra and cupped her breast once again. This time his hand flicked across her nipple which turned hard. His restraint member was begging to be released. His desire was too much. His need for release was too much. And the need and desire for her was too much.

Rukia moaned. She can't let this go on further. She tried to push away but it was useless.

"Please.. Byakuya." Rukia sobbed.

Only then did Byakuya's hand stopped moving and looked up at her. He was disgusted. No, not with her. But with himself. Those tears that slid down her face. It ached his heart. He didn't want to see those tears fall from those beautiful eyes. Nor staining her beautiful face which should be full of smiles instead of pain. He was disgusted with his own actions. How many times did she plead him to stop. Why did he allow his emotions to get the better of him. Why? It wasn't like him.

He re-clasped her bra, careful not to touch her again and removed his hands from her. He balled his fist. This wasn't supposed to happen. He looked at her once more and wiped the tears away from her eyes with his thumb and sat at the end of the sofa.

_She must be disgusted with my behaviour._

"I'm sorry." Byakuya muttered.

He couldn't bring himself to look at her again.

Rukia was lost for words too. Would their relationship distant after this? She didn't want it to. But things doesn't seem to be able to return to how it was before again. She knew he felt guilty and appalled by his actions. But she didn't want him to feel this way.

"You.."

Byakuya refused to look at her.

"need not be guilty."

He did not speak.

"This happened partly due to me as well. You don't have to feel responsible nor disgusted about what you did.." Rukia tried to explain.

Then he looked at her, with an apologetic look present in his eyes.

_What is it that I can do to clear his guilt?_

She sat beside him shyly and held out a hand to place on his cheeks causing him to look at her.

"It's alright. Trust me." Rukia gave him a peck on his lips making his eyes widened at the contact.

"I.. think I like you."

* * *

**Interesting development isn't it? Hope you liked the little lemon although it happened out of nowhere hahas :) But love needs no reason. It happens anywhere, anytime. **

**Cheers ! - ANF-Byaruki :)  
**


End file.
